


Hugs are the cure for everything

by M1N_N13



Series: KPOP ONESHOTS [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, M/M, Multi, soft jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1N_N13/pseuds/M1N_N13
Summary: Jeno had a bad day and wanted to spend it with his two boyfriends.





	Hugs are the cure for everything

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a English native speaker, I’m still learning. Sorry if there is spelling or grammar errors.

Jeno sighed, stopping in front of their block of flats. He tiredly walked towards the lift, pushing the up button and impatiently waiting for the doors to open. Luckily he wasn’t waiting long, the metal doors sliding open for Jeno to step in. He leaned exhaustedly against the cold metal walls of the lift as it moved up, not letting go until the metal box reached his floor.

Once the door opened, he sluggishly headed to the cramped little apartment he called home. He took out his keys, stopping in front of door 127. He put his keys in the door, unlocking it. Jeno shrugged, figuring no one would be home. He walked in, dropping his bag by the door as he took off his shoes. He practically threw himself at the leather couch, finally being able to take a break and relax.  
  
"Jeno is that you?" a soft spoken voice called, startling Jeno. He approached the kitchen, as a man appeared at the entrance. He smiled, realising that the man posed no threat to him. In front of him stood Jaemin, his first boyfriend, sporting a yellow turtleneck and tight shorts.  
  
"Jeno” Jaemin sighed, walking over to the man, kissing him on the cheek before wrapping him up in a well deserved hug. He could see the dark circles under Jeno’s eyes growing with each day of little-to-no sleep. 

"Everything okay, babe?” Jaemin whispered, running his hand through Jeno's brown hair while his other hand rubbed soothing circles at his hip.  
  
All Jeno did was groan, tightening his arms around the smaller man. "Can we just cuddle?" he mumbled into the front of Jaemin’s soft jumper. Jeno stumbled his way to their room, fatigue making it feel like a marathon. He flopped down onto the bed, feeling the soft silky material of the sheets. 

A couple minutes later Jaemin returned, carefully manoeuvred his way around Jeno’s pliant form. He gently lay his head on his chest. Jeno hummed, pulling Jaemin closer to himself and nuzzling his face in his Jaemin’s neck. They stayed like for awhile, basking in each other’s warmth. Jaemin waited until Jeno was relaxed enough before asking what was on his mind.  
  
"What's up, love? Rough day with the children?" he joked, raising his head to leave a kiss on Jeno’s cheek.  
  
"They just wouldn’t stop. Jisung does absolutely nothing but never gets wrong for it. I do everything, and still people complain," Jeno explained with a sigh. 

"Don't worry too much. Just relax for now, love," Jaemin reassured, Jeno’s tired eyes slowly closed.  
  
About half hour had passed,Jaemin carefully got up, rearranging the He blanket to cover his sleeping boyfriend.  
  
Jaemin headed to the living room, seeing his other boyfriend struggling to unbutton his jacket, letting out frustrated huffs. His hair stuck to his forehead, soaked threw with rain. Jaemin walked over to Renjun, helping him undo the buttons.

The other man flinched in surprise, his glasses falling down his nose. Jaemin gave him an embarrassed smile, pressing a peck to his lips softly. "Sorry, my Renjunie. I didn’t mean to scare you”  
  
He felt an arm wrap around his waist, a loving kiss on his cheek  
“It's alright Nana, you just spooked me," Renjun encouraged with a soft smile.  
  
“I think a certain someone needs some cuddles,” he spoke, offering his hand to Renjun.  
  
“Ah, he’s finally home?” he asked while accepting Jaemin's hand. Jaemin nodded as they walked into the bedroom to see Jeno still asleep. He placed his metal-framed glasses on the bedside table. Carefully, the two boys lay either side of the sleeping boy. Renjun gently shook Jeno awake, eager to see him. Jeno let out a whine, resting his head on Renjun’s shoulder. 

"Look who's awake," Jaemin teased, closing the gap between them. 

"Need more cuddles," Jeno whined, making the other two laugh quietly. Jeno sighed happily, snuggling close to the two. Jeno giggled, pressing a sleepy kiss to their foreheads. Renjun smiled sweetly, turning to press a quick kiss to Jeno lips before he closed his eyes, letting himself drift into sleep. Jaemin just lay there, content to spend time with the pair. He was just glad his boyfriends were home and in his arms.


End file.
